TorrentLocker
TorrentLocker is a ransomware that runs on Microsoft Windows. Payload Transmission TorrentLocker is distributed via emails that pretend to be shipping notifications, driving or speeding violations, or other corporate/government correspondence. Some emails will contain the malware installer as ZIP attachments or Word documents, while others will contain a link that will bring the user to the associated fake site that will prompt the user to enter a 5 digit code in order to download the shipping notification or violation notice. When the user enters the code it will download a ZIP file that contain an executable that are disguised as PDF files. Infection When the fake PDF files are opened, they will infect the user's computer with the TorrentLocker infection and install malware files in the %AppData%, %Temp%, or %WinDir% folders. Once infected the installer will start to scan their computer's drive letters for data files. When TorrentLocker detects a supported data file it will encrypt it and then append .encrypted to the filename. The data files that will b e encrypted include the following file extensions: *.wb2, *.psd, *.p7c, *.p7b, *.p12, *.pfx, *.pem, *.crt, *.cer, *.der, *.pl, *.py, *.lua, *.css, *.js, *.asp, *.php, *.incpas, *.asm, *.hpp, *.h, *.cpp, *.c, *.7z, *.zip, *.rar, *.drf, *.blend, *.apj, *.3ds, *.dwg, *.sda, *.ps, *.pat, *.fxg, *.fhd, *.fh, *.dxb, *.drw, *.design, *.ddrw, *.ddoc, *.dcs, *.csl, *.csh, *.cpi, *.cgm, *.cdx, *.cdrw, *.cdr6, *.cdr5, *.cdr4, *.cdr3, *.cdr, *.awg, *.ait, *.ai, *.agd1, *.ycbcra, *.x3f, *.stx, *.st8, *.st7, *.st6, *.st5, *.st4, *.srw, *.srf, *.sr2, *.sd1, *.sd0, *.rwz, *.rwl, *.rw2, *.raw, *.raf, *.ra2, *.ptx, *.pef, *.pcd, *.orf, *.nwb, *.nrw, *.nop, *.nef, *.ndd, *.mrw, *.mos, *.mfw, *.mef, *.mdc, *.kdc, *.kc2, *.iiq, *.gry, *.grey, *.gray, *.fpx, *.fff, *.exf, *.erf, *.dng, *.dcr, *.dc2, *.crw, *.craw, *.cr2, *.cmt, *.cib, *.ce2, *.ce1, *.arw, *.3pr, *.3fr, *.mpg, *.jpeg, *.jpg, *.mdb, *.sqlitedb, *.sqlite3, *.sqlite, *.sql, *.sdf, *.sav, *.sas7bdat, *.s3db, *.rdb, *.psafe3, *.nyf, *.nx2, *.nx1, *.nsh, *.nsg, *.nsf, *.nsd, *.ns4, *.ns3, *.ns2, *.myd, *.kpdx, *.kdbx, *.idx, *.ibz, *.ibd, *.fdb, *.erbsql, *.db3, *.dbf, *.db-journal, *.db, *.cls, *.bdb, *.al, *.adb, *.backupdb, *.bik, *.backup, *.bak, *.bkp, *.moneywell, *.mmw, *.ibank, *.hbk, *.ffd, *.dgc, *.ddd, *.dac, *.cfp, *.cdf, *.bpw, *.bgt, *.acr, *.ac2, *.ab4, *.djvu, *.pdf, *.sxm, *.odf, *.std, *.sxd, *.otg, *.sti, *.sxi, *.otp, *.odg, *.odp, *.stc, *.sxc, *.ots, *.ods, *.sxg, *.stw, *.sxw, *.odm, *.oth, *.ott, *.odt, *.odb, *.csv, *.rtf, *.accdr, *.accdt, *.accde, *.accdb, *.sldm, *.sldx, *.ppsm, *.ppsx, *.ppam, *.potm, *.potx, *.pptm, *.pptx, *.pps, *.pot, *.ppt, *.xlw, *.xll, *.xlam, *.xla, *.xlsb, *.xltm, *.xltx, *.xlsm, *.xlsx, *.xlm, *.xlt, *.xls, *.xml, *.dotm, *.dotx, *.docm, *.docx, *.dot, *.doc, *.txt When the infection has finished scanning the user's computer, it will also delete all of the Shadow Volume Copies that are on the affected computer. It does this so that the user cannot use the shadow volume copies to restore their encrypted files. The command that is run to clear the Shadow Volumes is: "C:\Windows\SYsWOW64\cmd.exe" /C "C:\Windows\Sysnative\vssadmin.exe" Delete Shadows /All /Quiet It will create a ransom note located at %UserProfile%\Desktop\DECRYPT_INSTRUCTIONS.html and then display it. The filenames and ransom note language will be different depending on the country your IP address is located in. The warning at the top of the US ransom note states: WARNING we have encrypted your files with CryptoLocker virus Even though this infection is calling itself CryptoLocker, it important to note that this is not the same infection as the original CryptoLocker. Category:Ransomware Category:Win32 ransomware Category:Win32 trojan Category:Win32 Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Trojan